


want it to be me and you

by everlastinglove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, and then louis rides harry's face, he rides louis, it's a kid fic, um there's sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastinglove/pseuds/everlastinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis Tomlinson have twin daughters, Lily and Maisie, age 4. They really want to have sex. The kids won't leave them alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want it to be me and you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!! I hope you like it :~)

"Papa, today was so fun!" Maisie says, her head laying on Louis' shoulder as her twin sister's head laid on her dad's.  
"Was it, flower?" Louis says, a small smile on his tired face as they walked into the door of their house. "I'm glad you and your sister had fun at the water park. But now, it's bed time." This caused an uproar between the two girls. "No, papa. Daddy, tell him no. We just got home!" Maisie says, lifting her head full of brown curls up from Harry's shoulder. "We want to play!"  
Harry looks at Louis, sighing quietly. They had a quiet conversation in their mini-van on the way home as the girls sat buckled in their car seats, talking about how bad they wanted each other and how they couldn't wait to get the kids in bed. Well, that seems to be a problem now. Especially since Harry turns to goo when it comes to his daughters. If they want something, they know who to go to - Harry. Louis has always teased him about it, too. Louis' the strict parent - wants them to be finished with dinner and their baths by seven-thirty pm and in bed by 8. Harry always lets them stay up and watch their favorite cartoons while eating ice cream. He can't help it, they're both wrapped around his finger.  
Louis bites at his bottom lip, putting his hands on his hips. "No, girls. Sorry, it's bedtime. We talked about this earlier before we even left. You know you have to go to bed." His voice is soft, yet stern. Maisie glares at him with her little green eyes, looking at her twin before looking up at her daddy. "Please, daddy? We can watch Peppa Pig in your bed!" Harry can't help but smile at her voice, tired from her fun-filled day yet excited because of the possibility of staying up a few hours past her bedtime. They all stay quiet for a while, sharing glances between each other. "Fine," Harry says softly. "As long as you two go to bed next time we tell you too." He says, giving them both a kiss on their head before promising to give Louis a special treat later tonight. 

~~~

Two hours later, Harry and Louis find themselves curled into their king sized bed with two sleeping girls, chocolate covering their mouths, on top of their chest. Finally. Louis looks at Harry, sighing. "I'm still mad at you.." He says quietly, pushing his face into his neck and smiling as Harry wraps his large arm around him and pulls him close. "Why?" Harry asks. "Because I'm a good dad and I can't say no to my precious baby girls?" He chuckles, pressing a small kiss to Louis' feathery brown hair before pulling away. "Clean the bed off and I'll take the girls to bed." Harry says, standing and picking up the girls carefully, walking out of his bedroom and down the hall.  
When he comes back, the bed is clear of the huge bowl of popcorn Louis prepared for them and the wrappings of the chocolate they dug into. Harry smiles at Louis, walking over to him and grabbing his hands gently, intertwining their fingers.  
"You're a good dad, love." Louis says softly, looking up at him and smiling. "I just miss when it was the two of us. When you could fuck me into the mattress anytime you wanted to and we didn't have to worry about waking up two sleeping toddlers. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death.. I just miss being young." Louis says quietly, watching Harry watch his lips as he talked.  
"I know, baby. I do, too. But I wouldn't change it for the world." Harry says quietly, brushing his fingers through Louis' hair. "It's just us for now, though, yeah?"  
Louis smiles, biting his lip and nodding, leaning up to kiss Harry's lips.  
Kissing Harry is one of his favorite things. His lips are the softest and he definitely knows how to work his tongue. His tongue, god Louis could write a novel about just Harry's tongue. He likes kissing Harry because Harry's big hands always rest at his lower back, always pulling their hips closer. He always makes soft, quiet pleased noises when Louis gets brave and bites at his bottom lip. He loves kissing Harry more than anything in the world. 

Harry pulls Louis' bottom lip between his teeth gently, pulling it with him as he pulls away from the kiss slowly, causing Louis to whine lowly. Harry chuckles, smiling at him before grabbing the hem of Louis' t-shirt, pulling it over his head. He bites at his pink, swollen lip, looking up at Louis who was watching him carefully. He pushing the other lad gently towards the bed, falling on top of him and putting his legs on either side of Louis' body. He ran his large hands over his body, smirking. He loved Louis' body so much, especially his nipples. He tried talking Louis into getting his nipples pierced, but Louis never would and finally told Harry to shut up about it or he'd divorce him. 

Harry leaned down, licking across Louis' nipple and smiling as Louis' head knocked back against the headboard. He loved, loved teasing him - loved knowing he was the only one who would ever be able to see Louis react to his touches and tongue and cock. 

He watches his nipple harden before leaning back down, taking the small bud into his mouth. Louis lets out a small moan, shutting his eyes and letting his mind wonder, thinking about how it would feel if he had listened to Harry and got his nipples pierced. His eyes open once again, looking down and watching Harry's mouth work at nipple, sucking gently and licking at it, while his long, glorious fingers pinched and rubbed at his other nipple. 

Harry pulls away seconds later, giving one last pinch to Louis' nipple and smirking as Louis lets out a squeak. "You want your treat now or after I ride your cock?" Harry asks, grinding down onto Louis' crotch, smiling at him as his hard cock rubbed against his thigh. 

"Later, fuck.. I just wanna be in you, right now." Louis says, his hands tugging at Harry's dumb shirt. Harry pushes his hands away, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it down to the floor beside Louis' before unbuttoning his tight fucking jeans and pushing them down his hips and pulling them off of his feet. Louis loves Harry in tight jeans, but they take forever to get off. 

Finally, after a few seconds of struggling to get his jeans off, Harry chuckles, helping Louis pull his jeans off, which weren't as tight. He tosses them down as well, sitting between Louis' legs and pulling Louis' boxers off quickly, hungry to get his mouth on Louis' thick cock. Harry loved Louis' cock even more than his nipples. It's not porn-star big, but it's thick and Louis definitely knows how to use it. 

Once he's got his boxers thrown off the bed and somewhere on the floor with the rest of the junk, toys and clothes, he takes his cock and into his large hands and jerks at it a few times, twisting his wrist at the head. Louis moans, resting up against the pillows and watching him. "Fuck, H. I'll never get over your hands.." He says softly, ending in a long, drawn out moan as Harry takes his cock into his warm, wet mouth. He bobs his head slowly a few times, shutting his eyes happily as Louis lets out small quiet noises, mindful of the girls just across the hallway. They need a bigger house. 

Harry pushes his head further down until his nose rubbed at Louis' small patch of hair around the base of his cock, gagging just a little before pulling away and taking a breath before taking his cock back into his mouth. He was always hungry for Louis' cock. Always. Always will be, he thinks. Even when they're old and wrinkly - maybe not. 

Harry sucks at his cock for a while, sucking and licking at the red head and lapping at the pre come. He could do this as a full-time job, definitely. Louis finally gets close to an orgasm, reaching down and tugging Harry's curls and pulling his head up. "Don't wanna come yet. Wanna fuck you." He says, letting go of his hair. Harry nods eagerly, reaching over and pulling the drawer to their bedside table open, rummaging through envelopes and papers and old condom packets before grabbing their half-empty bottle of lube. "Might need more after this, baby." Harry says softly, positioning himself back on Louis' lower torso and handing him the lube, watching him and biting his lip, eyes big and excited. 

Louis chuckles, patting at Harry's thigh gently. "Okay, flower." He says softly, opening the lid to the banana flavored lube - which Harry insisted on getting. He pours most of the lube onto his fingers, looking up at Harry and rubbing over his pink hole slowly before pushing his stubby finger in carefully. Harry loved his fingers, too. Just like his cock, they weren't as long as Harry would like them to be, but they still got the job done and then some. 

Harry let out a small moan, his hands resting on Louis' thighs and watching his finger push in and out of his hole slowly. "More, baby. I can take it.. stop teasing me." He whines. Louis looks up at him, smiling. "I know, flower." He says softly, pushing another slick finger into his warm hole, thrusting them in and out a few times before scissoring his fingers. Harry moaned a little louder this time, closing his eyes as the burn of being stretched open became more intense. "Fuck, yeah.. can't wait for your cock in my arse." He says softly, leaning his head back. 

Louis bites his lip a little harder, adding a third finger and pushing them in deep, knowing he's hit his prostate by the way Harry moaned and pushed down onto his fingers. "Yeah, fuck.. right there. Mmh, yeah," He moans, trying his best to hold himself up as his whole body turned to goo as Louis' fingers pushed against his prostate. 

Louis pulls his fingers out soon after, "Ready for my cock, baby?" He asks, putting lube on his cock and watching Harry nod, his eyes already hooded before his cock got in him. 

He grabs his thighs, watching Harry lift up and take his cock into his hand, lowering himself down onto his cock and shutting his eyes, moaning loudly and praying to god the twins couldn't hear. He bites at his lip, watching Louis press his fingers into his thigh, knowing that there would definitely be a mark there in the morning, not that he cared or anything. 

Harry starts to move his hips back and forth, putting his hands on his chest and watching Louis' face, his mouth open slightly and beautiful noises coming out of it. His face was pink and flushed, eyes shut. Harry smiled to himself, knowing he was the one that caused Louis to look like this. He started to bounce on his cock, his own cock bobbing and slapping Louis' belly. He stays at that rhythm for a while, making sure Louis was being pleased because that's all that ever mattered to Harry. As long as Louis was pleased, he was pleased. 

Harry moans quietly, bouncing faster and biting at his lip, rolling his hips around his cock as Louis came inside of him, the warm come pooling inside of his hole before dripping down Louis' cock. He continues to ride him slowly, Louis' hand now tugging at his cock. Harry comes with a small grunt, pushing into his hand as he rolled his hips around his cock. He looked down at his come on Louis' chest, smiling. He smeared it around with his index finger slowly before putting it to Louis' lips, watching Louis take his finger into his mouth and suck the come off of it. 

He pulls off of his cock slowly, biting his lip and laying beside Louis, snuggling into his side. "Wait, pretty boy." Louis says softly, voice a little hoarse from moaning so much. "You promised me something," He whispers. Harry chuckles, biting his lip, "Ride my face, Lou.." He says, trying not to sound sleepy. Riding a dick as skillfully as he does is tiresome. 

Louis nods, almost coming again from the image of him riding Harry's pretty face. He sits up, watching Harry roll over on his back and stare up at Louis. He lowers himself right over Harry's face, holding onto the headboard and looking down, meeting Harry's eyes as he spreads his cheeks, blowing on his hole and chuckling as Louis gasped quietly. He sticks his tongue out, leaning up and licking a flat stripe over his hole, holding his thighs so he wouldn't squirm away from him. Louis moans, his knuckles going white as he held onto the headboard for dear life. He started to rock his hips back and forth against his tongue, shutting his eyes tight as his wet tongue lapped at his hole. "Fuck your tongue, so good." He moans, pushing down on his face. "Gonna make me come again, baby.." 

That fuels Harry. It's his job to make sure Louis comes. He licks and laps and kisses at his hole until he's open, probing his tongue inside of him gently, making Louis ride his face harder until he comes all over his own torso. Harry gives one last kiss to his hole before pushing him away from his face, looking up at him and smiling, his face wet with his own saliva.

"God, that was so good. What would I do without you?" Louis asks softly, laying back beside Harry and grabbing a tissue, wiping at his chest and then Harry's mouth. Harry snuggles into his side, "Night, Lou. I love you." He whispers, and he's out just like that.

Louis chuckles, wrapping his arms around his baby and pulling him close, brushing through his hair and kissing his forehead. "I wouldn't change this for the world, either..." He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like i said this was my first experience at writing smut so it was probably really bad but i would love feedback guys!! you can message me on tumblr @ eloserbethvictoria if you'd like! :~)


End file.
